candle_cove_back_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Percy Plays Piano
Percy Plays Piano is first episode of the first season. It is considered lighter than most. Synopsis Like all episodes from this point on, this episode starts with Ms. Laughingstock explaining the mission of the day. The Rubber Fishes are trying to steal from another pirate ship -which is against The Pirate's Code of Honour- and it's up to the crew of the Laughingstock to stop them. The scene then fades away to show Janice sitting on deck and watching the waves roll in, when an off-key piano version of "Yo, Ho, a Pirate's Life for Me" begins to play. Unlike the calliope music that constantly plays, Janice is able to hear this and starts to investigate. She hears Poppy yelling and follows the sound of his voice to see Percy playing a piano. Poppy is yelling at him to stop, because the piano is old and out of tune. Percy responds that he's only trying to get the ship into "the right spirit," and a disgusted Poppy eventually gives up. Janice asks Percy why he wants to learn the song so bad. He replies that it was his father's favourite song, and he only wants to do the old man's ghost proud. He continues to say that he cannot get past the last line of the song, for he keeps messing up. Throughout the episode, Percy continues to try and play the song, failing all the while. Soon, they meet the Rubber Fishes, who ignore the ship they are currently trying to steal from in order to try and take Janice away again. Percy is reluctant to go onto the neighbouring ship to join the fight, but Ms. Laughingstock nudges him on with what becomes her catchphrase. "You have... to go... INSIDE!" Percy runs off to hide, feeling guilty. He looks up to the sky and asks his father why he couldn't be a great pirate, like him. "I can't even play this old piano right!" he exclaims, pounding on the keys. Horace Horrible grips his ears in pain; for reasons not properly explained, off-key pianos hurt his ears. The crew shouts at Percy to keep playing and he plays through the song, finally making it past the last line. The Rubber Fishes retreat, and the crew of the Laughingstock buy Percy a brand new piano as a present. Trivia *Some speculate that since the screaming episode wasn't the cause of cancellation, that it was this episode, the crew would have to pay royalties to the Walt Disney Company, but couldn't come up with the money over the one and a half years of being on the air, so due to running out of money, they could not make any more episodes. *It is believed that this episode was going to feature the unused pirate crew The Hogs, but when the crew was cut from development, the episode featured Percy playing the piano instead, while staying along the same lines of the original script. The Rubber Fishes were originally going to be stopped by the fire-breather pirate Flaming Dragon. Category:Episodes